Equal access to input modes may be provided. In conventional systems, adding speech input capability to an existing touch interface takes one of two forms—either an icon is added to a text field to signal speech is available or a button is added to the keyboard. The disadvantage of adding icons to all text fields is that it visually clutters the user interface because all speech enabled fields need to have an icon. The disadvantage of putting a microphone on a keyboard is that it makes speaking to the device two steps away: first, you have to tap the field to bring up a keyboard and then you have to press a separate button to speak. Creating an extra step can reduce the likelihood of people using speech and users are more likely to start typing since they're habituated into that behavior.